


Merlin One-Shots

by Excaliburinthelakeonpage394, Justanotherpsycho (Excaliburinthelakeonpage394)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Relevant tags will be in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394/pseuds/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburinthelakeonpage394/pseuds/Justanotherpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merthur (mostly) One-shots.<br/>Completely stand alone one-shots that I have floating around on my hard-drive.<br/>Relevant tags will be in each chapter's notes.</p><p>( <em> *EDIT* </em> I've deleted my old author notes and have just fixed it a little to make it look a bit nicer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmases Are Always Special

**Author's Note:**

> Tags for this chapter:  
> Nice!Uther, fluff, Christmas fic, tooth-rotting fluff, the Pendragon family is huge and mental but lovely, Merlin is nervous and adorable, I wrote this years ago so don't hold it against my current writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has always hated Christmas.  
> Until he meets a certain Pendragon family -soon they become special, a mark of good things to come.  
> Just super fluff basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the tenses are all out of wack, I'm so sorry.

  

"Everyone..er, this is...Merlin."

Meeting Arthur's family was one of the scariest things I've ever done. But it's also one of my favourite memories. I'd expected...I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't everyone loving me. It wasn't being welcomed in as if I was family. I'd expected something bad, but it was only good.

"Hi Merlin!"

"So this is the infamous Merlin!"

"Merlin! So nice to finally meet you!"

"Yes! We've heard so much about you!"

"Merlin! Hiya!"

Arthur and I had walked into the room hand in hand, but I was soon surrounded by his family and being barraged with questions, so Arthur was pushed away from me. But I glanced over and he had a massive smile on his face. He'd been so scared for me to meet his family...

 

It was Christmas, Arthur and I had been dating for a while now. And I'd never met his family. Actually I'd met his sister, Morgana, but no one else. And he hadn't wanted me too. See, his father was kind of a bastard. Uther would always tell Arthur how he couldn't wait for his son to find the perfect wife and have amazing children, and how Arthur would inherit the family company and run it perfectly. Of course, growing up with a father that always expected so much from him meant he rarely told his father anything. But he had the best relationship with his mother, he told her everything. However she then told Uther.. So Arthur hadn't told her when he realised he was gay, he didn't tell her when he got a boyfriend, and he didn't tell her when he realised that he didn't want to run the family company. In fact not even Morgana knew we were dating at first, Arthur introduced me as his friend. Not that I minded - we'd talked about it and I understood.

 

So for months we'd acted like we weren't dating, which had been hard on both of us. Until Arthur decided he needed to come out, he'd phoned me and said he was ready to come out, he'd also asked if he could stay with me if his father kicked him out. Of course I'd told him he was always welcome, I'd asked if he wanted me there but he said he needed to do this himself. So at the dinner table that night he'd told his family he was seeing someone. Then was the part he'd been dreading -telling his family he was dating a guy. He'd been ready for the worst, to be kicked out, to be disinherited. He hadn't expected his father to look slightly surprised and his mother and sister to not be even slightly fazed.

"You-you're not mad? Or even surprised?"

"Son, are you happy? Does he make you happy?" Uther had asked, fork and knife hovering above his plate, eyes on his son.

Arthur thought for a second, "Yes. Very happy," He answered finally, a fond smile on his face.

"Well, that's all that matters, isn't it," Uther said, going back to his meal.

"So, when do we get to meet him?" His mother had asked, her lips curled in a proud-mother, excited smile.

"Oh... I don't know.. I'd have to ask him.." Arthur stuttered, still in shock.

"What's his name? Have I met him?" Morgana was very excited.

"Er, yeah you have," Arthur murmured, looking down at his plate, "Um, his name is Merlin..."

Morgana nearly choked, "MERLIN!?"

"Er, yeah, Merlin," Arthur said, blushing slightly.

"Tell us all about Merlin, sweetie," Ygraine said sweetly, ignoring her daughter, who's mouth had dropped open and was staring at Arthur like he'd just disappeared.

"Well.. What do you want to know?" Arthur asked, fidgeting in his seat a little, his cheeks still a little red.

"What does he look like? Can we see a picture? What are his interests? How did you two meet?" his mother asked.

"When can we meet him? What do his parents do? When's his birthday?" Uther joined in.

"Oh, er... Lots of questions," Arthur laughed, glad how accepting and interested his family was being, "Well, yes, you can see a picture, I'll find one after dinner. We, er, met at college, he ran into me and I helped him pick his books up..." He laughed remembering his brief anger at being knocked over, but Merlin was on the floor also, his books strewn everywhere, "We then ran into each other again at the coffee shop... He's an artist! I think you'd love him mum, he's an amazing artist! His birthday is in March. He, uh, his parents died," Arthur said sadly, his mother gasped, "Oh he didn't know them! His mother died when he was about a year old and he only met his father once before he died. So it wasn't too hard on him..."

"Oh! ...Well who does he live with then?" Ygraine asked, her motherly side getting the better of her.

"He lives by himself... He has a flat," Arthur said, he'd always respected that about Merlin, not many people their age could support themselves, "He had a roommate for a while but he prefers having his own place, it's his fault if the dishes aren't washed then," Arthur laughed, remembering Merlin's reasoning for getting his own place.

"Wow, and how old is he?" Uther asked, sounding impressed.

"Same age as me," Arthur said, beaming Morgana already loved Merlin, and he knew his mother would love Merlin when she met him, and he knew Merlin's interdependency would win his father over.

 

His parents and Morgana asked many more questions, and Arthur answered them as best as he could. After dinner he showed them a picture of the two of them -which Ygraine and Morgana both said was adorable. And after many, _many_ questions, Arthur finally managed to slip away to call Merlin and tell him how it'd gone. Merlin squealed, and then was a little freaked. Meeting your boyfriend's parents is a scary thing... A few months passed between Arthur coming out and Merlin finally meeting his parents. Merlin was extremely busy with work and school, and Arthur's parents were busy with work too, so they'd just never found the time.

 

Which brings us around to Christmas, it was the holidays so no college, and Merlin had gotten some time off work. Of course, the Pendragon's had invited him over for Christmas. Except the whole family was there -because it's Christmas- which meant there were a lot of people in the house. So Arthur had been staying at Merlin's (he lived fairly close) and been going back to his house every day. Simultaneously avoiding his family, spending time with his boyfriend and avoiding said boyfriend meeting his family. Until Uther had phoned Arthur up on Christmas eve and told him that Ygraine said not to come home unless Merlin was with him.

"I guess it's time to meet your family then..." Merlin had said, then he'd spent an hour fussing over what to wear until Arthur had told him to wear whatever he wanted. Merlin jumped in the shower -he had to kick Arthur out twice- and then threw on something casual-smart, then fiddled with his hair until Arthur dragged him away from the mirror. And the two grabbed their jackets and keys before Arthur drove them to his home.

 

That's how we got here. To Arthur's Aunts and Uncles, grandmother, sister, cousins, granddads surrounding Merlin and all shooting varying questions in his direction.

"Now, now! Let the poor man have some air!" Morgana shouted after about 10 minutes, waving her arms and getting everyone to finally give Merlin some air. Except she then dragged Merlin around the house by his arm and introduced him to everyone, individually. Merlin ended up repeating the story of how they met to nearly everyone.

 

Eventually Arthur came back from the kitchen and saved Merlin from Morgana and his family. They only got a few moments alone in the hall -lots of apologizing on Arthur's behalf and a couple of sweet kisses- before Ygraine was shouting from the kitchen.

"ARTHUR! BRING MERLIN IN HERE! I HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO MEET THE BOY YET!" His mother's usually soft voice was loud and slurring slightly.

Arthur sighed before kissing the beautiful man, muttering an apology and dragging him towards even more family. But this was the important family, this was _the parents._

"Mum, dad," Arthur said as he pulled Merlin into the kitchen, "this is Merlin," he squeezed the black haired man's hand reassuringly, smiling fondly. Arthur's other hand clutched at Merlin's arm, like a highschool girl with her boyfriend.

Merlin smiled shyly, but shook the man's hand when he offered it, "Hello, Merlin, so nice to finally meet you, I'm Arthur's father, call me Uther." he said smiling. He had a scary look about him but seemed kind enough.

Uther was shoved aside by his wife, who ran up and hugged Merlin, "Hello, Merlin! Oh! So nice to finally meet you!"

"Okay, okay! Mother let him breath!" Arthur said, pushing his mother off his boyfriend gently, "The rest of the family has already interrogated him enough!"

"Okay, sorry, sorry!" Ygraine said, stepping back and sticking her hand out, cheerfully, "I'm Arthur's mum! Call me Ygraine!" Merlin beamed back at the woman and shook her hand. She looked so much like Arthur...

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both," Merlin's smile was infectious, he knew that, Arthur definitely knew that, and the Pendragon's learnt that. Because every time the man smiled, anyone who saw it couldn't help but smile back.

"Crap the dinner!" Ygraine suddenly shouted, making everyone jump, she continued to rush around the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Sorry, she doesn't usually swear. It's because we opened a bottle of wine a little too early..." Uther explained, smiling fondly at his wife, "come, sit," he sat at the small table in the kitchen, and the two boys joined him, "I won't nag you with more questions, I'm sure you've had plenty of those already," the man smiled, although Merlin noted that his smiles were more forced than Arthur's or Ygraine's, they were a lot like Morgana's.

"Offer him a drink, Uther," Ygraine prodded, bringing glasses over to the table.

"Of course dear. Would you like a drink Merlin? Arthur?" Uther said, getting up from the table to grab the wine.

"Er, yeah, please," Merlin said, Arthur nodded, squeezing Merlin's knee under the table.

"See? They're not so bad, huh? Not as scary as you thought it'd be?" Arthur whispered, they'd both been kind of anxious for this evening, but it was going great so far.

"No," Merlin whispered back, smiling as usual, "they're lovely, everyone's lovely..." Merlin's eyes were a little sad, and Arthur knew it was because he had wished for a family most of his life.

"Hey, you okay?" Arthur whispered, rubbing Merlin's leg comfortingly, but Merlin shook his head as Uther set the glasses down on the table, "You sure? I mean we can-"

"Honestly, I'm fine, Arthur," Merlin said, putting his hand on Arthur's and giving him a smile that backed his words up.

"So, what questions can I ask that you aren't already bored to hell with?" Uther asked, with a smile that seemed genuinely cheerful.

"Dad! You said not five minutes ago you wouldn't nag us with questions!" Arthur said in a joking way.

"It's okay," Merlin said, warming up to Arthur's parents in a way he never expected he would, "I don't mind, ask away!" He took a sip of the wine, and lord was it good wine. And the food smelled _divine_ and Merlin realised just how hungry he actually was.

"You sure? Don't let him make you uncomfortable, sweetie," Ygraine said, finally standing still for a second, "He's not as mean as he looks," she joked, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and kissing his cheek, making the older man blush slightly.

"I won't, Ygraine," Arthur chuckled slightly as his mother squealed and hugged Merlin again, he had to grab Merlin's wine glass from his hand before he spilled it.

"Aw! He's so polite!" Ygraine hugged Arthur next, beaming proudly at her son, "You picked a keeper, my boy!" Arthur and Merlin both blushed at that.

"So, Merlin, Arthur tells me you work, what do you do?" Uther asked once his wife had let the boys breathe again.

"Er, well currently I'm working at a bar, it keeps the bills paid so," Merlin shrugged, but continued, knowing that Uther is a businessman and probably wanted to know more than that, "But I'm still looking for jobs, anything that pays better really. It's stressful having to always make sure there's enough to pay the bills -I'm sure you know." Uther had been nodding along, he really was impressed that Merlin was not only supporting himself but going to college too.

"He's also hoping that his paintings will sell!" Arthur added when he realised Merlin wasn't going to talk about his artwork, "If you don't tell them I will," Arthur said when Merlin shot him a look.

"No, it's-it's nothing, more a hobby really..." Merlin was blushing, he didn't really like to talk about his artwork, "but yes, it is true, I'm hoping to make a little more money by selling some of my work..."

Ygraine was paying more attention, she loved artwork, loved paintings, loved _painting_ , "if it's not too much to ask, I know we just met and all, but I'd really love to see some of your work sometime," her voice was soft, less intense than it had been all evening.

"Oh, er," Merlin was surprised, she'd asked in the same soft, timid voice that Arthur had asked with... "Yeah, I mean, of course... Has- has erm, Arthur showed you any..?" Knowing Arthur it's possible he had, but Arthur knew that Merlin was shy when it came to his artwork...

"No, I thought it'd be better if you did," Arthur explained, "You could show them what you're happy showing them."

Merlin nodded, grateful, "I'll make sure to show you then sometime then," Ygraine beamed, turning back into the excited, slightly tipsy, girl she was before.

"What do you study at college?" Uther asked, deciding to move the conversation forward.

"Well, art, English lit, but I'm getting a degree in medicine, that's my main subject, the others are more for fun," Merlin said, shrugging again, he saw Arthur shaking his head slightly out of the corner of his eye, "What? Is that not the truth?" Merlin asked defensively.

"Not exactly," Arthur laughed lightly, "Okay, yes Merlin is getting a degree in medicine, but it's a master's degree, and he's currently doing about a million other degrees at the same time," He smiled fondly at his boyfriend, who was blushing slightly, Merlin really didn't like having the spotlight on him, "Art, yes, English too, but you're also in one of my law classes, you're in one of Morgana's classes, I mean I can't even remember all the classes you're in! I have no idea how you do that, and work, and study, and have time for me!"

"Wow, that's... Just wow," Uther was won over. His son was dating a boy that not only worked hard and provided for himself, but was incredibly smart and had a good range of interests.

"Honestly, I can barely keep track of all my classes..." Merlin admitted, but was smiling at Uther's comment.

"Arthur, dear, go tell everyone dinner will be ready soon," Ygraine said after checking the food in the oven.

Arthur got up and walked through the door, leaving Merlin alone with his parents.

"So, you seem like a nice boy Merlin," Uther said, Merlin suddenly became very anxious, "What exactly are you intentions with our son?"

Ygraine walked over and hit her husband's shoulder lightly, "He didn't mean it like that, dear. We're just wondering about how serious your relationship is, etc, etc. You know, all the usual things parents worry about," Ygraine smiled sweetly, but Merlin still felt a little uneasy.

"Er, well I don't know.. I mean, I think we're pretty serious..." Merlin said hesitantly, suddenly wondering just how serious the two really were, "I suppose I've never really thought about it... We've not really talked about it either... I mean..I guess we are pretty serious. He spends a lot of time at my house... And I mean I've 'met the parents' now.." his parents were nodding, in an understanding way, but they didn't seem satisfied with the boy's answer, "I'm not going to break his heart if that's what you think. He really does mean the world to me," Merlin was blushing slightly.

When Arthur walked back into the room not moments later, Merlin smiled at him and Ygraine asked him to set the table, meaning he left the room again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Merlin asked, moving to get up.

"No, no," Uther said, refilling Merlin's glass, "You're the guest. Besides, we have more questions to ask."

Merlin didn't trust the glint in Uther's eye, but he kept his ground, his stare not wavering, "Okay, well ask away, I guess."

"Good. Because we have plenty more questions," Uther said, in a voice that sounded more accepting than intimidating, "But. You've won us both over, so we'll go easy on you. You're a very nice boy Merlin, I'm sure Arthur could do much worse."

"Uther!" Ygraine snapped.

"No, I know what he means," Merlin said. Uther didn't mean to be rude, Arthur had explained that to him, sometimes the older man just didn't think before he spoke.

Ygraine smiled, "You know, I like you more and more with every sentence you say, Merlin."

"Well I'm pleased to hear that," Merlin returned the smile, he liked Ygraine quite a bit too. She was definitely Arthur's mother.

"Mum, dad, if you've finished interrogating my boyfriend, the table is set. We're just waiting on the food," Arthur said as he entered the room, walking over to Merlin and pulling him up, "come on, there's something I want to show you," his words sounded innocent but he had that glint in his eye...

Arthur dragged Merlin up and away from his nosey parents, only to drag him into the dining room, which was full with the rest of his nosy family, "Leave him alone guys! Come on! Don't scare him away already! Merlin, come on, we're going to go get some more wine from the cellar -the wine stored in the house always ends up running out over Christmas," Arthur battled their way through the rest of his family, and grabbed their coats before they finally left the Pendragon house.

The two men wrapped their coats around them before they took another step, the air was cold and the wind was harsh and bitter. Arthur smirked at Merlin before grabbing his hand again and running across the driveway towards the cellar. The Pendragon estate was huge, and this was only one of their many estates. This particular one named Avalon, after the lake that had been there hundreds of years before. And Merlin had no idea just how big the estate really was; having never been much further than than sitting in the driveway on the few occasions he had picked Arthur up. Merlin had been so focused on not tripping over that when Arthur suddenly stopped he ran straight into the back of him, making the blond stumble forward a few steps.

Arthur just laughed and opened the cellar door, pulling Merlin in behind him, then shutting the door to keep the cold out. It hadn't snowed this year -it rarely did- but it was still a bit nippy out.

Arthur grabbed Merlin and kissed him, hard. They'd gone most of the day without a proper kiss and Arthur decided he liked kissing the other man more than he liked not kissing him. Of course Merlin kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck, running his fingers through his stupid, perfect hair. Arthur brought his arms up around Merlin's waist, his hands clutching at his back, pulling him closer. Their hands were cold on the other's skin, but they soon warmed up. With his hands behind the man's head, Merlin could perfectly pull Arthur into the kiss. And with his hands on the other's back, Arthur could perfectly pull Merlin closer, their bodies fitting together like they always had -perfectly.

Their relationship wasn't perfect, no one's was. But they fit together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. As if they were one, as if they were...two sides of the same coin. And the ancient gods dammit, if the two didn't love how perfectly they moulded. Sure, they clashed a lot. They'd bicker, Arthur would sometimes forget about Merlin, Merlin would sometimes lash out at Arthur with rather hurtful words. But Merlin knew he just had to remind Arthur that he was there, that he still loved him and that sometimes Merlin needs some attention. And Arthur knew that Merlin was just stressed and didn't mean what he said, and he just needed to remind him that he should take his anger out in other ways.

Their relationship wasn't perfect, but they made it work so well, that they forgot that it wasn't perfect.

The kiss was breathtaking. They always were. No matter how many months, how many times they kissed, every kiss still took their breaths away. And because the kisses were magical not because the kisses were intense.

Merlin was the one who broke the kiss. He stepped back, very reluctantly, after Arthur had started trying to pull his coat off, "Not here, babe" He mumbled, head dropped on his shoulder.

Arthur had whined at that. Merlin looked amazing and they'd been kept apart most of the day and when they'd finally had a second alone, his parents had interrupted and then interrogated him for the rest of the evening. And now they didn't have very long until they had to be back at the house for Christmas Eve dinner. And Arthur missed being able to pounce on Merlin whenever he fancied, he missed the warmth of Merlin's bed, missed the feeling of his chest heaving up and down as Arthur rested his head on it and most of all, he missed falling asleep to the sound of the beautiful man's heartbeat. Arthur had never considered himself a romantic, but when it came to Merlin, he was the biggest, soppiest romantic you would ever find.

"No, Arthur, and don't even try the puppy dog eyes or you'll be sleeping here while I sleep at my house," Merlin said, causing Arthur to pout slightly, "Come on, we need to get the wine and get back, the food will be served already." Merlin tried to step away from Arthur, but his hands were holding onto his coat in a death grip.

The blond pulled his lover into another kiss, this time less heated, more loving, passionate. He knew he couldn't change Merlin's mind, but he also knew his family would understand if they were a little late. So they kissed some more. Slow and loving, no where near as intense as previously. A kiss that said 'hi, good to kiss you again'.

Just as Arthur was being sneaky and it got a little more intense and Merlin knew he should step away and they should get the wine and go back to the house, Morgana burst through the cellar door. They didn't even notice her there until she pulled Arthur back, "Guys, wine. There's plenty of time that you can use making out, but don't make my mother angry on Christmas Eve. Also don't forget the wine otherwise you'll have a whole family of Pendragon's after your blood," She said with a cheeky smile, before grabbing a wine bottle in each hand and leaving.

The boys followed her, each with a wine bottle in their hands. They both laughed on their way back to the nice warm house, and their thoughts were happy. And they sat down and enjoyed the expensive wine and _divine_ food that Ygraine had cooked. Merlin sat between Arthur and Morgana, opposite some of their aunts and uncles. It was like Merlin was part of the family. It was all Merlin had ever wished for, and more.

As their plates were cleared and dessert was being served, the man leaned over to the blond man and whispered, "Thank you. Truly. This means so much to me. Just, everyone being so kind... I love you, Arthur."

As Merlin had started to pull back, Arthur had grabbed him and kissed him, not caring that his whole family just saw that, "I love you too, Merlin," he whispered back, then kissed the man once more before turning to his food, ignoring the looks his family were giving them.

It was Uther that broke the silence, even his wife was shocked to hear the words that left his mouth, "So will you two be staying here tonight? It'd be nice to have you both already here in the morning. It is Christmas after all, not really any need to be dressing on Christmas is there?" Uther spoke as if he'd just ordered take-away, as if they were the most normal words in the world. But everyone's mouth fell open.

Arthur was the first to overcome the shock, and he beamed. He knew this meant his father not just liked Merlin, but considered him family. "Oh! That'd be nice!" He took Merlin's hand, which was resting on the table and turned to him, "What do you think?"

Merlin stammered just some nonsense out, "Yes, we'll stay," Arthur said, turning back to his father, "Is my room free? If not we don't mind the sofa's," Merlin couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, he seemed so happy... Christmas was a special time for the Pendragon's, and although Merlin had never really enjoyed Christmas, it had suddenly become his favourite holiday. And he absolutely couldn't wait for next year.

No one had been using Arthur's bedroom, so the two men had gotten it to themselves. Ygraine hadn't looked to pleased at the thought of her son sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend, but Uther had persuaded her that it was fine. So if she'd had a problem, she didn't voice it. Everyone in the house had been in bed by midnight, and asleep by one. Merlin decided that he enjoyed Arthur's bed a lot more than his own, it was so soft, like lying in a field of flowers. Unfortunately for Arthur, when he'd finished saying goodnight to everyone, he walked into his room to find Merlin. Sound asleep. And he hadn't the heart to wake him, so he'd just climbed into bed with him. Within minutes he'd fallen asleep to the soothing rhythm of Merlin's heartbeat. The two had gone to bed pretty early, Arthur hoping to get some more kissing done before they slept, but they'd fallen asleep. And his family, being nosey, had all poked their head through the door at least once to see the two sleeping angels. And by the end of the night they all knew that Merlin was part of the family. And that Arthur was a stupid idiot if he ever let that man go.

 

Merlin was invited to every Christmas dinner, every year after that. Actually Arthur's family invited him over pretty much any opportunity they got, and Merlin went as many times as he could. After he finished his degrees, he started painting more. He's painted Ygraine more times than she can remember, and she still has every one. Merlin even managed to sell what he made, eventually making enough to get a bigger place, better car. Merlin grew up, he went up in the world. He got a better job -thanks to his medical degree. And Arthur finally told his dad that he didn't want to inherit the family company, so Uther left it to Morgana instead -who was very pleased to be inheriting it. Arthur moved in officially with Merlin a few months after Christmas, they even got a dog, Mordred -he bites a bit... Everything was perfect, but their life was still hard. They didn't have easy lives but they had happy lives.

 

_***One Year Later** -Albion Mansion, The Pendragon Family Christmas *****_

 

"Ohh! Let me see! Let me _seeee_!" Morgana squealed, sounding more excited than Merlin had. He stuck out his hand to show a gold band, a tiny dragon and lion engraved in the metal, facing each other. Where you couldn't see, on the inside of the band, were the words _'two sides of the same coin'_. A phrase the two had heard used to describe them more times than they could remember. A phrase that had come to mean a lot to the two.

Arthur came up behind Merlin and slide an arm around his waist, "You still showing that thing off?"

"Yes, dear. Everyone wants to see it, you see," Merlin explained in a sarcastic tone. Morgana squealed again.

"Oh! You two! You're too much!" She jumped a little and hugged her brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law tightly.

"Us two? What about you and your missus? You two are too much!" Merlin said fondly, gesturing at the flawless woman the other side of the room. The two had met at the same coffee shop Merlin and Arthur had met again in, and they're been inseparable (some would say insufferable) ever since.

"Yeah sis, I'm sure you two will be getting married soon after us!" Arthur's grip tightened when he said 'us', it still made him light headed. _Him, Arthur Pendragon! Marrying Merlin?_ He woke up every morning thinking it was all just an amazing dream, but then he'd glance down at his finger, and see a ring not so different from Merlin's on his left ring finger. And he'd realise it wasn't a dream, he really was going to marry Merlin.

Merlin laughed at Arthur, he always joked that if the blond couldn't believe they were really getting married, even after nearly two months, then what had he been thinking when he proposed.

"Tell me again!" Morgana said, for the umpteenth time.

Arthur sighed but didn't move, he loved hearing the story almost as much as Morgana, and he'd been there.

Merlin rolled his eyes and then told the story, for what must have been the hundredth time. A story of chilly November weather, the same coffee shop he and Arthur had exchanged numbers at. A story about a beautiful blond haired man with beautiful blue eyes and rosy cheeks from the cold air outside. Of hot chocolate and scones, of the beautiful man getting down on one knee -something in his hand. The story of the beautiful speech Arthur had prepared but, forgetting when it came to saying those words to the black haired, blue eyed man he was in love with. Of Arthur sighing and cursing under his breath before stating, quite simply, "I love you Merlin. I think I've loved you since the moment I saw you again in this very coffee shop, and I'm honoured that you love me back. I have just one thing to ask from you, one thing we never thought we could ask, one thing you've never expected me to ask. Merlin, will you marry me?" A story filled with love, and tears and kisses, and hugs and cheers, and 'of course I will you idiot!' A story that was beautiful every time it was told, a story that Merlin and Arthur told many times, to many people. A story of two men, who loved each other with all their hearts. Who could finally marry - so they did. And no one was happier than Arthur's family. Who had all said, one year previously, that Arthur was a stupid idiot if he ever let Merlin go. And he didn't. He married that beautiful, soulful man. And together they were unbeatable, apart they were insufferable. And most importantly, they loved each other. For the rest of their married life.

Which I'm glad to say was until they died.

 

There are many stories that can be told of the two men that make up both sides of a coin, and this was just one.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Man In The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Although Merlin needed him, Albion did not.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant tags for this chapter:  
> Mentioned/attempted suicide, Merlin is a sad bunny, Arthur saves the day, if you squint real hard it's kinda sweet

The Lake Of Avalon is the only thing left of Camelot. But even the lake has changed, grown, altered by mother nature and by man. But Arthur still rests there. And Merlin has a little hut by the edge of the lake. To the townspeople he's known as the Old Fisherman Of The Lake. No one can remember when he moved there, but they rarely see him.

Merlin can't take it any more. Truthfully, this happens nearly every year, on the anniversary of Arthur's death. Merlin wades into the lake. He just wants the pain to end. He hopes, that this time, he'll finally die. But he always ends up on the shore, drenched, cold, still alive...

He's up to his waist now;  _Arthur...come back.. I need you.._

His shoulders; _please, just let me die this time._

Water is entering his mouth, he doesn't try to stop it, he welcomes the replacement of air;  _let me die so I can be with him..._

Soon he's at the bottom of the lake, and nearly all the air has been pushed from his lungs. He fights his survival instincts, not letting his body move from the riverbed.

Within minutes, there is only water in his lungs. His eyesight going spotty. And finally, black.

"Merlin, you've got to stop this..." Merlin hears a sad voice say, he'd swear he could feel something solid against his back, a hand on his cheek, in his hair. What he imagines is, water droplets, falling onto his face.

Merlin dreams of golden blond hair, and bright blue eyes. And a soft voice, telling him everything is okay. And cold, but soft, lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

But when Merlin's eyes flutter open, he's lying on the shore. And there is no one; only the moon and the stars are there to keep him company.

Merlin lets out a defeated sigh, before hauling himself up, and staggering towards his hut, to dry himself and his clothes. He doesn't look back. If he had looked back, out across the lake, in the very middle, he would have seen bright blue eyes, and golden hair. Eyes full of tears, lips mouthing 'I'm sorry, Merlin... I'm so sorry, my love...'. If Merlin had looked back, the old man would have ran straight back into the lake. Straight into the arms of the man who had just his head above the water.

But the old man didn't turn around, he just cursed quietly to himself. Another year he'd lived, another year he'd have to live. And so, the man in the lake sank back into the depths of the blue water, back into his everlasting slumber. Because although Merlin needed him, Albion did not.

 

 


	3. High School Isn't Always Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Merthur high school AU  
> "They were in the locker room, and somehow the conversation had turned to Arthur's sex drive. Which Arthur could be more bothered about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant tags for this chapter:  
> established relationship, reincarnated Arthur, high school!AU, or rather secondary school!AU because I'm British, fluff, kissing, mentions of sex (but very briefly), I time-skip drastically in an ugly way please forgive me, jock!Arthur, Arthur tries to be funny, I wrote this and i don't even know what it is

 

Arthur is the new kid. The _hot_ new kid. Whom also, much to the dismay of every female (and male), is not at all interested in dating. He flirts sure, flirts with everyone. He's a borderline ass -like most high school guys. But hasn't banged every girl on the cheerleading team (none of whom would complain).

It's try-outs. Even the coach knows Arthur'll make the team, but he has to do the try-outs to make it official. And Arthur is a very athletic young man -he was on the team at his old school- who enjoys sports, so he doesn't have a problem trying out for a team he's already on.

His team mates, however, _are_ asses. They think they're funny, constantly joking about Arthur's lack of 'hook ups'.

"Come on!" A taller, brunette team mate shouted, "You've got to be getting some _somewhere_!"

"Yeah! Arthur you can't even go 3 hours without a smoke! I bet you can't even go a week without hitting something!" Someone else shouted.

They were in the locker room, and somehow the conversation had turned to Arthur's sex drive. Which Arthur could be more bothered about.

"Arthur, just tell us who you're hitting!" The voice floated from the other side of the locker room, Arthur smirked at having so many good looking, sporty guys wrapped around his finger -hanging onto his every word.

After a moment of consideration, Arthur finally spoke, "...I will give you guys 'can't even go a week without hitting som'in'" He smirked again, and the locker room broke out in cheers, wolf whistles, whoops. Luckily for Arthur, the coach called them out before he anyone asked for specifics.

The try-outs was no big whoop. They ended with a quick game, ending sweaty and out of breath. After showering -thankfully the team had moved onto a subject other than Arthur's sex life- the boys went to the nearby supermarket, bought food and drinks, and sat down on the field. They aren't just team mates -they're friends. The team try to eat together after practice whenever they could, which is more often since Arthur joined.

"Hey," the guy kept his voice fairly quiet, but above the smaller spatters of conversation between the team mates sprawled on the grass, "Hey! Who's that?" He nodded his head towards the small gathering of trees at the other end of the field and everyone followed his gaze. There was a small scrawny looking person sat at the foot of one of the trees. Reading by the looks of it, but possibly studying...

"I can barely see if it's a he or a she, how am I supposed to tell _who_ it is!" Someone else laughed, turning back to his sandwich.

After a sequence of heartbeats, everyone turned back to their sandwiches and conversations.

 

**_*same time next week*_ **

 

"Hey! It's that...whoever that is- again!" The team looked over to the trees again, and sure enough, the same small-ish figure was sat leaning against the same tree. This time with a laptop and...a notebook? A textbook?

"I wonder who that is..."

"What're they doin' over there?"

There was a murmur of slightly rhetorical questions among the group. But no one answered, so they just hung in the air.

"I'm gonna go say hi," someone muttered, grabbing a can of Cola and jogging across the field.

The whole team watched, fixated, as whoever was sat in the trees didn't even notice their friend running up to them.

They watched as a conversation obviously unfurled. The figure taking the offered can timidly, their team mate leaning against the tree -probably flirting, but more likely causal. After what didn't seem like nearly enough time to have a conversation, their friend was jogging back, shaking his head slightly. The figure was watching him jog back, looking at the group sat on the field.

"Well?" Someone asked when they were in earshot.

"Emrys, Merlin. I think he's in my English lit class... I recognise him from somewhere..." He dropped down onto the grass when he reached the group, "cute, would-"

" _Merlin_?" Arthur piped up suddenly, hearing what his friend had said.

"...Yeah...Why you know him?" the guy next to him asked, eyebrows raised.

"He's in my creative writing class," Arthur grunted, jumping up, "...and history and English and...probably more," he grunted, running a hand through his hair, "the guy's a genius," he laughed courtly and started jogging over to Merlin, shouting back, "Dude's also my creative writing partner, I need to ask him about the homework!"

 

"Hey!" Arthur shouted, making Merlin jump slightly -which made Arthur chuckle quietly.

"...hey..." he spoke softly, glancing at Arthur briefly before turning his attention back to his laptop.

"What's up?" Arthur asked cheerily, which was just his character -he's friendly.

"Arthur, why are you over here? Go back to your friends, I need to finish this," Merlin spoke fast, without so much as slowing his typing down. He knew Arthur, knew that he could be bugging him for several reasons, none of which were more important than the paper he was currently writing.

"I-er-" Arthur stumbled over his words, deciding to just get to the point, "I dunno, just wanted to say hi... I got bored of those lot," he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the group of young men who were watching the two with hungry eyes, "I dunno... Thought you'd be more interesting conversation..but you're busy, it's fine. I'll leave you be, let you work," Arthur beamed, showing Merlin he was being truthful, "See you later Merlin!"

"Uh huh," Merlin mumbled, peering at the open textbook lying open beside his knee. Arthur smiled, and turned around to leave, but after a few steps turned back around and looked at Merlin. Who was looking at him. They both smiled and Arthur jogged back to his friends. Merlin eventually went back to his paper. And Arthur wiped that smug look off his face before he reached his friends, he settled for an amused smirk.

"So?" Someone asked after Arthur had sat down and not said anything.

"So what?" Arthur's head shot up, to find every single set of eyes on him.

"So what happened?!" Someone else squeaked.

"...Nothing..." Arthur said slowly, "He's busy, I'll ask him if I see him tomorrow, if not I'll ask him on Monday in English." When that didn't stop the guys from staring at him he added, "What? That not satisfy you guys?" Arthur laughed and shook his head, "Fine, I got his number and he's who I'm going to be banging all weekend," which was apparently the 'so' they were looking for, because the whole team seemed to stop breathing. Arthur was starting to think the world has frozen because nobody moved, but suddenly, in sync, the whole team turned to look at Merlin -who was still sat working under the trees- and turned back to Arthur, mouths hanging open.

"I knew it!"

"Wait! Wait! Who won the bet?"

"Who betted it was a smarty pants?"

The whole team started talking over each other, gradually getting louder. But silence fell when Arthur started rolling around on the grass, banging his fists on the soft ground.

"You guys have bets on who I'm banging!?" Arthur gasped for air, "Oh that's great! Oh! O! Ah!" He propped himself up on his elbow calmed his breathing, wiping a fake tear from his eye, "So what are the bets?"

"Er...cheerleader."

"One of the Goths."

"I think teacher."

"There are a couple betting on smarty pants."

"One of us..."

"Someone from the Uni down the road."

"I bet on the coach, how else does the new kid get on the team so fast!"

"Because he's a fucking good player! You've seen him play!"

"Girls, girls!" Arthur held up his hands, stopping the argument before it started, "You're all pretty! But seriously? Like I would bang one of you and _not_ brag about it!" They all laughed at that. And Arthur thought they'd changed the subject -he was wrong.

"So...if you're not banging Merlin...or one of us..who are you banging?" And once that thought had been voiced, they wouldn't let it go.

__

_***almost an hour later -which had been spent debating who Arthur had been secretly 'banging' behind his friends' back*** _

 

"Okay! Okay!" Arthur shouted, admitting defeat, "What can I do to convince you that I'm not secretly banging the captain of the cheer team?"

"...No... _he's_ banging her..." Someone muttered, pointing at the guy sat next to him.

" _FINE_ , whoever you think I'm banging!" Arthur said, exasperated, the subject of who he was banging stopped being funny 48 minutes ago.

"Hang on," the guy who spoke fished his phone out of his trousers and started typing. They put it together rather fast and everyone dug their phones out and hid the screens away from Arthur. A few moments later everyone's phone went off. A resounding 'hmmm' followed shortly after.

"That's a good idea actually..."

"And it'd be funny either way..."

"Yeah, I can't see an ending where that doesn't end in a laugh..."

Arthur was starting to sweat, "...What?"

The guy sitting next to him passed his phone over so Arthur could read it;

 

**I dare Arthur to kiss Merlin**

 

"What?" Arthur asked, confused, "How...how would that convince you... You know what. If it'll get your focus away from my penis then fine."

Ignoring the looks of awe painted on his friend's faces, he stood up, brushed himself off and wandered over to where Merlin was still sat.

"Back for more?" Merlin asked, not looking over.

Arthur chuckled, "Yeah."

He looked up at that, "You okay?"

"Er, yeah, can I steal you away for a moment...?"

The concern doubled, "Why? What's wrong?" He pushed his laptop off his lap and moved his books over, making room for him to stand up. Arthur stuck his hand out and Merlin took it, hauling him to his feet.

"What?" Merlin whispered, very close to Arthur. His eyes glanced over Arthur's shoulder at the group of young men sprawled out on the grass.

"I really love your eyes you know..." Arthur mumbled, still holding Merlin's hand to his chest.

"Arthur... Your friends are staring..." Merlin whispered, still looking concerned but blushing slightly now.

"I know," Arthur's face broke out into a wide grin, "Because they know I'm about to do this..." And he leaned in and caught Merlin's lips with his own. The kiss was soft, light, and interrupted by Merlin pulling his head back. Arthur tried to follow his lips but Merlin leaned back too far.

"What are you doing?" Merlin whispered.

"Kissing my boyfriend," Arthur said, grinning again, "Is that not allowed?"

"No...no it's allowed I jus--mph!" Arthur interrupted Merlin with a kiss. This time much more heated. Arthur pinned Merlin against the tree. Merlin returned the kiss with as much passion, smiling into it -he'd always loved when Arthur interrupted him by kissing him. He snaked his hands up around the blonde's neck, who's hands were resting on his hips. This time the kiss was interrupted by the team cheering, wolf whistling, etc.

Arthur broke the kiss to turn and grin at them, but Merlin turned his face back and continued the kiss. Which caused more 'whooping', which made them both smile into the kiss. They would have continued making out longer, but the team obviously got bored, because they'd ran over and was patting Arthur on the back, ogling, making rude comments about the hand that was inching up under Arthur's shirt.

"Arthur you ass! How do you do that!?"

"What? You got magic lips or somin?"

"Seriously dude!? If I went up and kissed some random they'd slap me!!"

That made Merlin break the kiss and stare at Arthur. Who shrugged.

"Arthur?" Merlin's tone said Arthur was in trouble.

"What?" Arthur asked with puppy eyes.

"Arthur!" Merlin hit Arthur's chest lightly, moving away to pack his things up.

"Okay, so I may not have mentioned the whole boyfriend thing..." Arthur finally admitted, rubbing the back of his head and looking sheepish.

"WHAT!?" The team started chewing his ear off, "BOYFRIEND WHAT BOYFRIEND?"

Arthur snaked his arm around Merlin's waist -who had packed his things away and his bag on his shoulder, but also an unimpressed look in his face- "Er, guys. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend." Merlin folded his arms over his chest at glared at Arthur, who just shrugged and feigned innocence. While his team stared in shock.

"ARTHUR!?"

"So... Are they always this loud?" Merlin asked, as Arthur and him walked back to where the team had been sat.

"No, they're just pissed 'cos I told them I was banging someone and then wouldn't tell them who," Arthur explained, a grinning ear to ear.

"Oh," Merlin said in understanding, then turned around to the team -who was shuffling behind them, jaws on the floor- "He's banging me," then after a moment, "a lot."

Arthur looked offended that Merlin would disclose so much, but after a moment burst out laughing again.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. There Is No God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur returns to an unfamiliar world and Merlin. But is Merlin all there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant tags:  
> Major Character Death (because I'm a sucker for a sad ending), dark!Merlin, reincarnated Merlin, dark theme, I swear I'll upload a fluff tomorrow, to make up for this, this is so old but I love it so much

“Funny. That we’re in a church.” Merlin’s words slurred together a little, and it dawned on Arthur that he was drunk. Pissed, in fact.

  “Why is it funny that we’re in a church?” Arthur asked, still trying to get his bearings. This wasn’t the world he was used to.

  It was 3 in the morning. Arthur had just appeared, at the foot of the alter, in this little church a stone’s throw from where Camelot once stood - thousands of years ago. Merlin had turned up after about five minutes - just after Arthur became aware of his surroundings and the memories in his head. He assumed they were his memories, because he remember them. But he felt a little…disembodied. As though the memories weren’t __his__  memories, as though he was simply an __entity__ , maybe a soul, that had been shoved into this body…

  Merlin laughed a little - a foul sound that echoed around the church and made Arthur’s heart ache. He ached for __his__  Merlin; he felt as though he’d never met this man. “Because you always appear in a church. Someone up there, or down there, must have a twisted sense of humour - or irony.”

  “I don’t understand…” Arthur muttered, understanding the words that left the other man’s mouth but not taking them in entirely. As if Merlin were speaking French and Arthur had only just started learning the language; he knew the words but doubted they meant what he first thought.

  “Did you know they built a church where you died? I guess you wouldn’t. You died!” he laughed again, “Not that it’s where you really died, oh no. No, your story has been told and re-told so many times nothing is the truth anymore. You’re a __legend__ , Arthur.” He leaned in close and the overpowering stench of alcohol attacked Arthur’s senses. “You. __Died.__ ”

  “I’m here now though.” __Aren’t I?__  Arthur wasn’t so sure anymore.

  “Funny that we’re in a church,” Merlin repeated, turning glazed over eyes to stare out the window. Arthur was sure he wasn’t seeing anything at all.

  “…You already said that,” he said softly, wondering for a moment if Merlin’s mind had run away from him in they years he’d been away.

  “Do you know why it’s funny?” he asked, turning unfocused eyes back to Arthur.

  “Because ‘I always appear in a church’?”

  “No,” he mumbled with a fierce smile - a smile that made Arthur’s stomach lurch. “Because there is no god.”

  Arthur’s head spun, “What?”

  “There is. __No.__   _ _G-O-d.__ ” He drew the words out, as if talking to a toddler that didn’t fully understand English yet.

  “We’re in a __church__.” Arthur pointed out.

  “Yes, I see your observational skills haven’t dwindled while you were busy being dead,” he scoffed sarcastically. Merlin laughed but broke off abruptly, sitting down so suddenly Arthur thought he’d fallen. “If there __were__  a god, you wouldn’t have died. You wouldn’t have left me alone for so long. You wouldn’t keep coming back for these stupid human wars; just to win them but then die again. If there were a __god__ , Arthur Pendragon,” he spat his name, as if it was vile on his tongue, “I wouldn’t have spent hundreds and __thousands__  of years alone. Because you __died__. And every copy of you is a little further from the real Arthur… IF THERE WERE A GOD I WOULD BE ABLE TO DIE! AND NOT STUCK IN THIS LOOP OF IMMORTALITY WATCHING THE WORLD DESTROY ITSELF AND YOU __DIE__! Over and over and over and over and…” he trailed off, his voice losing it’s flame as quickly as it had sparked.

  “Merlin…” he started softly, cautiously.

  “Who?” he laughed bitterly, and suddenly Arthur saw the pain, saw what this man had lost and tried to hide, clear on his face… “Merlin died a long time ago. Maybe you’ll see him?” he added with a smirk that made Arthur’s blood run cold.

  And with that, Merlin raised a single hand and snapped Arthur’s neck like a twig.

  “ _ _There is no god,__  Arthur Pendragon. I won’t watch you live just to watch you die. Ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I _don't_ celebrate Christmas, _however_ tumblr has gotten me in the festive mood and so this is my gift to the fandom.  
>  I'll be uploading tomorrow as well, and on the 1st. (this is me trying to be more active - I do have fics ready for posting)
> 
> I will admit, this is just an old one-shot I wrote ages ago (over 2 years) and cleaned it up a bit.
> 
> Happy holidays! :) _(Or happy weekend if you're like me and this is simply another weekend)_


	5. Just The Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'“I-I...don’t know how to dance...” Merlin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly._   
>  _“Oh,” Morgana blinked. If she thought about it, it wasn’t that surprising that he couldn’t dance - he was a village boy after all. But after all this time...she’d forgotten that he wasn’t born into this life.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant tags:  
> Canon era, dancing, fluff, George! my favourite manservant! (well he seems to be the only other one I include - besides Merlin), jealous!Arthur, slightly OOC Merlin, Merlin learneds a new thing Arthur teacheds him.
> 
> Inspired by [ this fanart. ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/36/c7/d5/36c7d5bde41439ad130c1fe5ff7d1dc2.jpg) Sorry the link is so ugly, and if anyone can tell me the artist's name so I can give them proper credit I'd appreciate that (I hate that I haven't asked the artist, but I _cannot_ find the photo posted elsewhere... I may have to scroll tumblr or deviantart for several hours...)

_“I-I...don’t know how to dance...” Merlin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly._

_“Oh,” Morgana blinked. If she thought about it, it wasn’t that surprising that he couldn’t dance - he was a village boy after all. But after all this time...she’d forgotten that he wasn’t born into this life._

_“Don’t tell Arthur!” He blurted out quickly, “the teasing would be never ending...”_

_“Er.. Okay...” She looked thoughtful for a minute, “Well... How do you know? He’d never admit it, but my brother enjoys dancing. Why don’t you...ask him to teach you?” She’d said with a fierce confidence only Morgana could hold - one that meant Merlin didn’t really have a choice in the matter by then end._

 

_*_ ****_*_ ** ** _*_

 

That was how they ended up here - Arthur grinning wildly and Merlin trying not to run away and give up on this whole thing.

  Arthur only stopped grinning when he realised just __how__   _ _bad__  Merlin’s dancing -if you can even call it that- truly was.

  “Well...” He turned to George, who was stood in the corner, “cancel anything we have for the rest of the day,” he turned back to Merlin, a grim look on his face, “this is going to take a while...”

  “I don’t see why I have to dance anyway!” Merlin whined the twentieth time he stood on Arthur’s foot.

  “Because it is expected of us,” he responded sharply.

 

By the time George returned, Arthur’s feet felt like they were going to fall off.

  “I __said__  I couldn’t dance!” Merlin pouted, glaring at Arthur as he sat down and rubbed his feet.

  “Maybe I could help, Sire?” George offered, stepping forward.

  “No, no it’s okay George,” Arthur rushed to say, jumping up. “Maybe you could bring us something to eat, though?”

  “Of course,” he bowed himself out and Arthur took Merlin in his arms again.

  “No, like this,” he moved Merlin’s hands and hips.

  “Why couldn’t George help?” he asked after a moment. “He’s probably a better teacher than you,” Merlin wasn’t paying attention, he was looking at the door George had just walked through.

  “I am __not__  having anyone else up against you,” Arthur snapped without thinking.

  “I’m going to have to dance with other people at the banquet, Arthur,” Merlin reminded, trying not to smile.

  “No you don’t,” he snapped again. Merlin gave him a look and he added, “Do you __want__  to dance any more than __absolutely__ necessary?”

  “No,” he grumbled, looking down at his shuffling feet.

  “No- you’ve got to __step__. Like this...”

 

George returned with a platter of food and Arthur let Merlin have a break - heaven knew his feet needed it.

  “Well you’re not getting any worse...” Merlin glared at him.

  “I thought you were a fast learner?”

  “My teachers were always good previously!” He countered. But really Merlin was enjoying himself, he rarely got to spend such quality time with Arthur - they’re both so busy...

  “It’s not my fault - __I__  have a bad student!” the fond smile on his face ruined the jab at Merlin. Arthur was enjoying himself too.

  “Who’s fault is it that I have to learn to dance anyway!”

  “Yours.”

  “How is it my fault!” Merlin choked out.

  “ _ _You__  said yes.”

  “ _ _You__  proposed! I didn’t know it’d be such a big deal!”

  “It’s a King’s __wedding__ , Merlin. Of course it’s going to be a big deal. Kings and Queens from all over the seven Kingdoms are coming to stay, __for the wedding__ ,” he droned in a patronising voice.

  “ _ _Wait!__ What!? Kings and...Oh __gods__...” Merlin slumped back in his chair dramatically. “That’s it, I’m sorry, Arthur, but I can’t marry you,” he sighed in a distressed voice.

  “It’s too late for that.”

  “No, I’m serious,” he didn’t sound even close to serious, “we can’t get married.”

  “I know you’re serious, Merlin. But you already said yes.”

  “Oh and I can’t take that back?”

  “Nope,” he said with a smile

  “I hate you...”

  “Love you too,” he smirked.

  George’s eyes were wide as he watched the two. Arthur hadn’t looked worried for a second. Merlin hadn’t sounded serious, there was a definite jokey tone, but still... Arthur didn’t so much as fidget... George realised that maybe everyone’s comments had some truth in them. The two really __are__ perfect together. No one else would dare talked to the King of Camelot like that - no matter their marital status. Even if Arthur had married another noble; whomever he’d picked wouldn’t have let something as mundane as marital status excuse their attitude to their King. George realised maybe that was exactly why Arthur loved Merlin; he let the King feel like a person.

 

_*_ ****_*_ ** ** _*_

 

Hours and __hours__  later, Merlin was finally, __miraculously__ , able to waltz around the room, without stepping on Arthur’s toes, “that’s it! I’ve got i-mph!” But Arthur dipped him for the first time - without them falling over - he kissed Merlin.

 

_*_ ****_*_ ** ** _*_

 

The wedding was a success - in the dancing department anyway, the same can’t be said for the Knights drunkenly toasting their Kings. Arthur even let Merlin dance with a few of the Knights (being the only people Arthur trusted enough to let them that close to Merlin).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I haven't slept in over 24 hours now, I'm running purely on coffee and diet coke, and honestly I was about to fall into bed and sleep for 3 days (not really because I have plans tomorrow) when I remembered I'd promised to upload this; so here it is. (I'll probably delete/edit this tomorrow when I have a better grasp of the English language)


End file.
